


Elements of the Sky

by MissHapsHappen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Connected Drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Mist, Rain, Sky - Freeform, Sky Elements as Weather System, Storm - Freeform, Vongola First Generation cameo, elements of the sky, exactly 100 words, lots of cameo and guest appearances, perfect drabble, sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHapsHappen/pseuds/MissHapsHappen
Summary: Weather patterns are governed by a group called the Elementals. They embody the elements of the sky and are referred to as gods in some parts of the world. But they are like any other humans, right? Drabble series.





	1. Can you spell chaos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 1: Can you spell chaos?**

The room is bare save for a round table at the center. Around the table are eight different-colored chairs in red, orange, yellow, green, blue, dark blue, indigo, and violet; in that order. A symbol and a word is carved on the surface of each comfortable-looking chair.

Sitting in an orange-colored chair is a boy with a tuft of fluffy brown hair.

The door rattles as a loud explosion went off. Yelling can be heard from a distance.

He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. He just wishes for the day they _eventually_ stop bringing the house down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	2. Reports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 2: Reports**

"Here," he says as he drops the blue folder atop a red one.

"Thank you. I'll get to it in a while. I'm almost done with this," the other says without looking up from the file he is reading.

He smiles down at the boy behind the table.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asks.

"Later." The boy scribbles down something.

"Okay, then. Want me to bring you something?"

"It's alright. You rest up. I know the downpour yesterday left you exhausted. I already sent Storm to his rooms." He looks up. "Good job, by the way."

Rain grins.

"Thanks, Sky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
> If it isn't clear yet, Tsuna and the gang will be referring to each other with their Elemental title. Their canon-given names will be used in future chapters, in one way or another.


	3. The Control-Slash-Meeting Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 3: The Control-Slash-Meeting Room**

The door slowly creaks open. A boy with shaggy black hair peeks inside.

_So, this is the famous control room._

He immediately notices the control table, which is the only fixture of the room.

Brimming with curiosity, he steps closer to inspect.

The table is of the darkest brown. At its center is a large circle softly giving off white light. Around it are eight squares sitting directly in front of a chair. Each square is equidistant from each other and are the color of the chair they are facing.

"Lightning, let's go! It's almost time."

"Coming!"

The door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	4. Missing Lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 4: Missing Lightning**

"Hey, kid. You there?"

"No, no. Not in here. Check the other rooms."

"Already done that."

"The Central?"

"I've checked, he's not there. And, before you ask, Cloud cleared the Grounds, Twins just came back from the Halls, and Sun from the Basements. The only place we haven't checked is the Control. Think he's there?"

"Not likely, I'd know." Sky sighs. "What if he went Down? What if something happened to him?"

Storm snorts, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning against the nearest wall.

"Rain went to check. We'll know when he returns. Hopefully, with Lightning in tow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	5. Sky's Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 5: Sky's Woes**

"No! No! I don't want to! You can't make me!"

"C'mon, kid! It's not even that hard to do."

"I'll extremely help you!"

"There, there. Don't push the kid. If he doesn't want to, then he doesn't want to."

"Hn. You are all too noisy. Shut up before I punish you."

"Oya, you're always so short-tempered, Fluff. Right, sis?"

"Yes, brother. Incidentally, I think something is bothering Sky."

In the middle of the growing chaos, a tired-looking Sky is bemoaning his luck of being stuck with The Definitely Crazy group for the rest of eternity.

Just then, something went  _ **boom!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	6. Craving for Sushi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 6: Craving for Sushi**

"Then, we wrap the raw meat in this. Wait, it's not done yet. Just wrap a bit more... and, viola! Sushi for everyone!" Rain cheers, presenting the plate to his audience with relish.

Silence envelops the room.

Ever the supportive one, Sky hesitantly asks, "Is it edible?" And, hastily adds, "I'm sure it's great," not wanting to offend his smiling Rain.

Rain nods enthusiastically. "Humans eat them. I watched them make these, and followed what I saw."

"Let's just hope Rain's foray into Human food doesn't haunt us," Storm says, taking a piece of sushi from the plate.

"It's good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	7. Flood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 7: Flood**

Silence hangs heavy in the room. No one dares make a sound as they watch the live feed from the central ring. The scenes flashing before them rooting them to their seats, freezing their insides.

At one point, someone lets out a sob, helpless, unable to do anything to prevent it from happening. To rewind time and fix their mistake.

A mistake. Born of the slightest of carelessness.

They may be Elementals, completely outside the realm of life and death, but that doesn't stop them from doing their best to prevent such occurence of ever happening again, if at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	8. Sun's Enthusiasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira
> 
> Chapter dedicated to **Sadistic-Dream-Pair** , for being the first to leave a review for this series. Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 8: Sun's Enthusiasm**

"Sun! Tone it down, will you? You're scorching the lands."

"Eh? I extremely did not notice! Sorry."

Sun smiles sheepishly at Sky, who only sighs in understanding.

Waving towards the lands below them, Sky says, "Better do it now before the soil starts to crack. Rain is busy in the Tropicals, and it will take a while before he returns."

Scratching his head, Sun slowly straightens his shoulders.

He raises his hands, closes his eyes, and breathes deep. Slowly, the heat of the sun cools down a little, until warmth replaces the blistering heat.

Far below them, Humans sigh in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	9. More Like Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 9: More like Family**

Being together for as long as they have, squabbles and arguments among the members are common. Too common that, whenever one breaks out, it becomes a routine for the other members to find entertainment in it.

Like now.

"How long do you think this'll last?"

Shrugs. "Until one of them runs out. Pass the popcorn."

Laughs. "That, or until Ciel bursts."

"I'm sleepy. Can you stop them? My ears are ringing." Yawns.

"I have ear plugs. Want some?"

"Thanks!"

"No problem, Strike. How about you, Clear?"

"I'll endure."

"Sis? Ciel?"

Shakes head.

"Brash and Rays are really lively, aren't they?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	10. Roll Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 10: Roll Call**

Pacing in front of the group, he calls the name of each member, reading directly from the paper in his hand.

"Storm."

"Here."

"Rain."

"Here."

"Sun."

"Extremely present!"

"Lightning."

"Here."

"Cloud."

"Hn."

"Twins."

"Here, Sky."

"As am I." A sigh. "I don't even know why we're doing this. It's not like we don't know who's here or not, being a small group. And we've been together for a long time now. It's just a waste of time."

Silence.

"He... is right, Sky."

Needless to say, it turns out to be the first and last time a roll call is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100


	11. Mukuro's Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira
> 
> Chapter dedicated to **Rejar** , my unofficial beta reader. Thank you. Also, for catching the use of nicknames in the last few chapters. Enjoy!

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 11: Mukuro's Nicknames**

"I want to know why you call me 'Ciel'."

"Because you're Sky. Why? Do you like to be called Blue instead?"

"What about 'Brash'?"

"Storms destroy everything in its path. It's dark and violent. It's perfect!"

"Why 'Strike'?"

"Lightning strikes, right? It's rather fitting. The perfect nickname."

"And 'Rays'?"

"You know, sun rays. Rays of the sun. Honestly, I was choosing between Rays and Shine."

"I don't get it. Why am I 'Clear'?"

"When it rains, everything gets washed away, right? And raindrops are clear. Crystalline, in fact."

"Why, pray tell, am I 'Fluff'?"

"Clouds are supposed to be fluffy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Have requests? Suggestions? Want to nitpick this chapter? Feel free to do so! I love hearing from you!


	12. The Twin Mists

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 12: The Twin Mists**

No one quite knows why there are two of them; two drastically contrasting beings to represent the mysterious mist.

They are as different as day and night. Different in all things but in appearance.

Despite their differences, both are fiercely protective of each other and those dear to them. They are loyal to people they deem worthy, and is as stubborn as a rigid pole.

Both are at home and comfortable with the lot they are with, even if one refuses to admit it.

Brother and sister, one is nothing without the other.

Different, yes, but alike all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	13. Rain's Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 13: Rain's Discovery**

Humans fascinate him, and he is not one to deny it.

There is just something special with them. Especially with how they come up with new dishes to serve. New creations to experiment with. New delicacies to taste.

As the self-appointed chef of their odd little group, it won't be becoming of him not to share those fascinating Human food with the group.

Thus, with twinkling eyes, Rain happily walks down the street at Namimori, eyes alert and searching. If rumours can be trusted, he will be learning from the best sushi chef in the country.

He can hardly wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is before the events in _Chapter 6: Craving for Sushi_.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	14. Popcorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 14: Popcorn**

"Pass the popcorn."

"Here."

"Thanks. Want some?"

"No. Why are we watching  _again_?"

"Because we have no choice."

" _Why?_ "

"Because we have nothing else to do."

"I have something to do!"

"We aren't allowed to. Sky said so."

"This is so unfair!"

"Shh! Be quiet or I'll punish you. I can't hear them."

"Oh, our dear Strike, why aren't you using the ear plugs? I thought you want to sleep."

"Storm and Sun are too loud. Where's Sky? Shouldn't he stop this by now?"

"He went to grab some drinks with Sis. Hey, Clear! Don't hog the popcorn!"

" **Clear**!"

"Wut?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is simultaneous to _Chapter 9: More Like Family_ ; more like the other side of the story. If you don't remember what happened, please refer back to that chapter.
> 
> Ah, a dialogue-only chapter. I'm sorry if it's a bit disjointed. Can you guess which character said which line? (Hint: There are 4 possible answers.)
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	15. Candy Wrappers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 15: Candy Wrappers**

"What are you eating?"

With a jerk, Lightning turns to face an unamused Rain, who is looking at the various candy wrappers lying around the young boy.

"I'm waiting."

Fumbling with his shirt, Lightning stutters out his answer, making sure not to catch the teen's eyes.

_He is so in trouble!_

"I-I just... I'm sorry! I got hungry and Sky won't let me so I snuck out and went Down you know they have the best candies and I got some and it's only a few! I swear!"

"We're going home. I'll let Sky decide."

"Anyone but Sky! Please!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is after the events in _Chapter 4: Missing Lightning_.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	16. Crazy Phenomenon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira
> 
> Dedicated to the **Guest Reviewer (from FFN)** who wrote, and I quote, _"I wonder what kind of weather humans see when cloud and mist fight."_ I'm not sure if this is what you mean then, but enjoy!

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 16: Crazy Phenomenon**

TV stations around the world are buzzing with excitement. It's a first that something as strange as  **THIS**  has ever happened. It's a  _First Class_   _Crazy_  and people must be informed.

Videos are buffing, reports are being edited, comments from netizens are pouring in. The social media is working double time. Various theories have taken the internet by storm.

People are left wondering, which gods have they angered for the lands to be covered in a thick layer of ( _ **FLUFFY!**_ ) clouds and dark, swirling mist.

High above them, two very ashamed Elementals are being chewed out by a vexed Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Change in tense, I'm sorry. I couldn't write this in present tense. What do you think? I kinda like it, to be honest. But that's just me.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	17. Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 17: Going Down**

"Where are we going?"

Sky tears his eyes away from the document in his hand to look up at his youngest Elemental.

"We're going Down," he answers, stacking together the documents in his lap and filing it away in an upper drawer.

Lightning scowls, slumping more into his seat.

"Down where? I don't want to go. Why do we have to go? This is boring!"

Sky sighs. He is just about to rebuke Lightning when a shout from the shuttle control area interrupts him.

**"WE'RE HERE!"**

Sky smiles. Standing up, he pulls Lightning with him.

"C'mon. We're visiting the Humans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** The Elementals' first voyage Down. Still thinking of what to call their shuttle/vehicle, what it looks like, and how it works. Any ideas?
> 
> Also, I'm sorry! It has been so long, and I have no excuse. Well, actually, I have. Can you believe that I lost inspiration for this? Yes, I did. It was horrible. Don't worry, I have chapters ready for the next weeks.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	18. In Need of a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 18: In Need of a Name**

"We need names."

The suddenness of the proclamation startles Sky. He sets down the report from last weekend's storm surge.

"We have names," he says, "or titles. I'm Sky, and you're Mist. One of them, anyway." Then. "You're right. We need different names to call you and your sister."

Mist snorts.

"What? Isn't that what you're saying? That you need names?"

"It's not that. We, as in each one of us, need names for when we go Down next month. We can't just call each other by our titles."

Sky nods. "Sound the EMA. We need to discuss this further."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Part 1 of 4. I'm calling this, **_I Name Thee_** mini-series. Check next week's update for Part 2.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	19. The Name Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 19: The Name Meeting**

"I called you all today for a very urgent and highly important meeting. This meeting will decide our future interactions with the Humans and failure to abide to the terms of this meeting will not only -"

"Sky," Storm interrupts, "please get to the point. We already know the drill."

"Very well," he exhales, "It has come to my attention that we are in need of names. Something to call us by while we venture into the Human world."

"How?"

Sky seem to understand.

"Easy," he exclaims, "We're using this!"

In his hand is a clear, glass fish bowl.

Silence ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Part 2 of 4 of the **_I Name Thee_** mini-series. Sorry for the delay of this update. I was having a very hard time coming up with a believable way and explanation as for why they picked the names that they did. I have not found a way, so I'm winging this. Sorry!
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	20. The Fish Bowl Method

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 20: The Fish Bowl Method**

Storm looks at his fish bowl, full with scraps of paper, with skepticism. He isn't sure why Sky depends on something like the "Fish Bowl Method" to make a decision on a matter as important as a permanent Human name.

"Just take a piece of paper, write down a name you'd like to have-you've been Down, you know what they are-fold them, then drop it in the bowl. Do it as many times as possible," Sky instructs.

"Shake the bowl," he continues, "then fish one out. Easy right?"

Storm snorts.

He slowly opens the paper in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Part 3 of 4 of the **_I Name Thee_** mini-series.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	21. I Name Thee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

by: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 21: I Name Thee**

"So," Sky exclaims, grinning at the group of grumpy Elementals, "ready to register your permanent Human name?"

A snort echoes in the room. Sky's grin widens.

"You may start, Mist. The male one," Sky paused. "We really need different names for you and your sister. That's our next agenda. Well, go on," he prods.

Mist sighs. "Rokudo Mukuro."

"Japanese?"

"So?"

"Nothing," Sky shrugs. He gestures to the only female of the group. "Your turn. We'll continue on to the right until we've come full circle."

She nods. "Chrome Dokuro."

"Hibari Kyoya."

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Lambo."

"Sasagawa Ryohei."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Part 4 of 4 of the **_I Name Thee_** mini-series.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	22. Lightning's Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira
> 
>  **Update (12.13.2017):** Please read the end notes. Thanks!

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

 **Chapter 22:**  Lightning's Dilemma

Lightning is slowly tearing his scrap of paper to pieces.

Like any other kid his age, he constantly craves the affection and approval of the people around him. He works endlessly to make them proud.

Every smile and pat on the hand he receives from this group of misfits (but, really, they're his family), he treasures.

Especially Sky's; his smiles are bright and it warms the heart. It's brighter and warmer than Sun himself, which is saying something.

That's why he is anxiously waiting for the meeting to begin. He just hopes they approve of the name he will present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is set directly before _Chapter 21: I Name Thee_.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.
> 
>  **Update (12.13.2017):** Hi, guys! Sorry for the sudden spam of updates. I'm trying to catch this version up with the current chapter on FanFiction.net. Moving 20 chapters can be exhausting, even if I'm only copying and pasting things. So, I decided to end it here for today. I'll move the rest of the chapters tomorrow.
> 
> Happy reading. Ciao!


	23. Two (Mists) is Better Than One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 23: Two (Mists) is Better than One**

It has always been a  _topic_  of discussion, ever since they were brought together to represent the different elements of the sky of this generation.

In the ten Successions that occured, there was no more than one being to represent an element. Them being direct descendants of the first Elementals was a cause for celebration, having two Mists was a cause for uproar.

They were almost not inducted, not that it really mattered, with the way the First Elementals flaunted their respective descendants, there weren't any doubts of their eventual Succession.

What happened during the Succession was another story altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** I decided to implement some things from canon into this story, like the First Generation, though the focus is still on the "current" Elementals. They might appear again in future drabbles. Maybe.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	24. Name to Nationalities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 24: Names to Nationalities**

"Next in our agenda: Names for the Twin Mists. Yes, Storm, it's time we talk about this."

Storm lowers his hand, "I don't care what we call them. I just call them Mist, it doesn't matter who answers. I'm more worried about the nationalities to go with our Human names. I don't suppose we all be Japanese?"

Rain and Sun nods. Cloud shrugs.

"I want to be Italian, Sky!" Lightning whines.

"I forgot about that," Sky confess, rubbing his temples. "Let's see, Lightning and the Twins will be Italian, Storm and I half-Italian, half-Japanese, and the rest Japanese. Now, names?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is set directly after _Chapter 21: I Name Thee_.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	25. What to Call the Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 25: What to Call the Mist**

Meetings are always taxing and headache-inducing. Sky always adjourns the meetings with a raging headache the size of a golf ball.

This meeting is more stressful than usual. He can already feel his headache forming half an hour early. Deciding names for their Twin Mists is an issue they've successfully avoided.

Until now.

The meeting is already reduced to shouting matches. Sky wishes he didn't bring it up at all.

"Enough!"

Standing up, Sky points at the female Mist, "You'll be Kiri and," he points at the male, "you Nebbia. Meeting adjourned."

The squabbling group stares at Sky in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** This is a continuation of _Chapter 24: Names to Nationalities_.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	26. E.M.A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 26: E.M.A.**

The Emergency Meeting Alarm, widely known as EMA, was only employed whenever urgent meetings were called that were out of the usual meeting schedules.

The EMA was a small, flat symbol found at the inner left wrist of every Elemental (except the Sky, they have their own way of calling their Elementals to them).

The EMA symbol varies every generation. It never fades.

It can be activated by pressing on the symbol and inputing a small amount of energy into it. Upon activation, the other members will feel a tingle in that area, letting them know of an emergency meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	27. The First Elementals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 27: The First Elementals**

_It was said that the First Elementals were as old as time itself and that they came into being right as the world was formed. No one really knew their origins, but they have always been there, always watching. Forever protecting._

_Myths and legends tell of warring factions in the olden days. That of the sky and of the earth. It was said that they fought control over the humans. Experts are unsure of why they fought over the humans, but multiple theories arose._

"Giotto and Cozart, huh?" Sky reads the passage again. "The First Elementals. If only they knew."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	28. Order of the Round Table

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 28: Order of the Round Table**

It is customary for the Round Table, also known as the Control Table, seating order to be in accordance to that of the rainbow's:

Storm's Red is next to Sky's Orange;

Sun's Yellow, Lightning's Green, and Rain's Blue follows; finally,

Cloud's Violet is in-between the added Dark Blue and the traditional Indigo for their Mists, and Red, completing the circle.

Well, they are not known to follow the conventional, anyway.

The less is known of the first attempt they tried to follow the seating arrangement, the better.

Now, they adopt an arrangement which gives them most comfort and less bloodshed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	29. Colors of the Rainbow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 29: Colors of the Rainbow**

A poem believed by scholars to describe the Elementals:

Red for the Storm that brings destruction,

In their fierceness to protect their comrades.

Orange for the Sky that expands,

For they embraces and accepts all.

Yellow for the Sun that brings warmth,

In the hearts and minds of those they touch.

Green for the Lightning that strikes true,

For they never misses the goal.

Blue for the Rain that brings calm,

In relaxing the body and the soul.

Indigo for the Mist that shields,

For bewildering the untrue.

And Violet for the Cloud of isolation,

Protecting and watching from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	30. Where Do Retired Elementals Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 30: Where Do Retired Elementals Go?**

Contrary to popular belief, there are different groups of beings for each generation to represent the Elementals.  _Not_  that the Humans are privy to  ** _that_**.

The reigning Elementals are succeeded by the next group that is more intimately familiar with the growing times of the Humans.

So, where do retired Elementals go?

As beings of higher power, past Elementals don't just die or disappear, they either go on a very much needed long vacation or take up their seat on the Council.

Either way, they're always there to help guide Potentials and impart knowledge to the Elementals of the generation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	31. Succession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 31: Succession**

"Are you nervous?"

"N-no."

"You're shaking."

"...I'm fine. I'll be fine. It's all fine. Nothing will go wrong. Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Everything is perfect."

"Shh. Relax. Breathe. Come on. Do it with me. Inhale. Exhale. Good. One more time. Inhal-"

"What if they don't accept my Mists? My Lighning is just a kid in their eyes! What about my other Elementals?"

"There, there. Shh. You don't have to worry. The paperwork's already been approved, you know that. There is no reason for them to suddenly change their mind.

"But-"

"No 'buts'. If they do, well, just leave it to grandpa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	32. A Visit from a Marshmallow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira
> 
> Chapter dedicated to **Ennael** , who requested Byakuran to appear sometime in this universe. This might not be what you were asking for, but I still hope you enjoy this.

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 32: A Visit from a Marshmallow**

"What are you doing here?" Sky demands, glaring at the person pinning him to the bed.

"Do I need a reason to visit my favorite brother?" the intruder replies, unmindful of their compromising position.

Sky scoffs. He glances at the clock on his bedside table to confirm what he already knows.

_Too early._

He hates his life sometimes.

"If you don't get off me in the next five seconds, I swear I'll burn all of your stash – yes, even the hidden ones, don't think I don't know where they are – and tell Yuni who broke her figurine set."

Byakuran pouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** Happy new year!
> 
> Anyway, this took so long to write because I really have no idea how to add in Byakuran and Yuni to this universe. I have too many things to consider, like: 'What are they supposed to be?', 'Do they have the same duties as Sky & co.?', 'Are they gods or humans?' and 'How do they relate to the Sky Elementals?'
> 
> I'm still exploring possibilities. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to share it with me. Let's talk world-building!
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	33. The Earth Elementals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 33: The Earth Elementals**

As there are Elementals that govern the vast skies, there are also those that protect the lands. They are, aptly called, the  _Earth_ Elementals.

They came into existence at the same time as their Sky counterparts, though neither group of Elementals knew of this.

Despite not knowing of each other, both continued to do the task that were entrusted to them: to see to the well-being of the Humans, and God's various other creations.

 _ **And they did;**_ their powers flawlessly twisting and linking intimately with their counterparts to do so.

Too bad their eventual meeting had not been the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** _The Earth Elementals_ mini-series: Part 1 of 9
> 
> A new mini-series! Yay? Anyway, this will be written in past tense because it kinda happened in the past? I planned this drabble series to be ONLY about Tsuna & Co. as weather gods/elementals. Oh, there will be cameos from other characters, but it would be just that, cameos. Also, just so no one would get confused, please remember:  
> Present Tense = Tsuna & Co.  
> Past Tense = First to Ninth, History of the Elementals, etc.
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	34. How They Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 34: How They Met**

It was drastically becoming one of those days. He could already feel the beginning of what promised to be a massive headache.

"Eh? Where's Cielo?"

"Do you think I'd still be here if I know?" he snapped. "He must be off exploring. Again."

"Down?"

"Where else?" He massaged his throbbing temples. "One of these days I won't be able to hold back and we're going to need a new Sky Elemental."

His companion winced.

Somewhere in the Human World, a blond-haired man found himself lost inside a dense forest.

" _ **Who are you and what are you doing in our territory?"**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** _The Earth Elementals_ mini-series: Part 2 of 9
> 
> Hi, guys! I'm back. I was visited by the Writer's Block Fairy for most of the year, and only managed to write about a month ago. I was busy with making Christmas gifts to upload anything until now. Rejoice, for I have finished this mini-series. Yay! You have 5-7 more chapters to look forward to, but after that? Eh, who knows.
> 
> Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays to everyone!
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	35. Lost in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 35: Lost in the Woods**

The man spun around. Finding no one in his immediate vicinity, he slowly turned back to his original position, taking care to look between trees as he did so.

 _Must be the wind_ , he thought.

He took a couple steps forward when the same voice echoed through his surroundings.

"Who's there?" he called, clutching at his wrist, "I mean no harm. I'm only hoping to find a way out."

He waited for an answer but no one answered back.

Wary, he tentatively took a couple steps forward only to dive sideways as the presence he sensed finally made themselves known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** _The Earth Elementals_ mini-series: Part 3 of 9
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	36. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 36: The Meeting**

Saved from roughly hitting the ground, Cielo looked up and saw his Elementals -

and seven other men surrounding them.

The immediate arrival of his Elementals, while appreciated, was suspicious. It usually took them a couple more seconds to materialize by his side whenever he called them from their base, but today was unusually quick.

They must be closer to him for that to happen.

The knowledge of why they might be close made him wince. He could already hear Tempesta's lecture.

"Not now," Tempesta hissed.

Right, they were surrounded. Potential enemies.

He plastered on a smile. "Care for a negotiation?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** _The Earth Elementals_ mini-series: Part 4 of 9
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


	37. Sky vs Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is owned by Amano Akira

**Elements of the Sky**

By: Ms. Haps Happen

**Chapter 37: Sky vs Earth**

"No," a redhead answered. "We want you gone. This is our territory."

"Yes. I got lost, so if you could point out the exit that would be helpful."

"You don't understand. We want you gone from these lands. We govern and protect the lands from trespassing beings who seek to destroy them.  _ **Beings like you!"**_

"Destroy? I, we, don't seek to destroy anything. Especially the Human World that has always been under the Sky Elementals' rule."

" **THE SKY ELEMENTALS' RULE?! THE EARTH ELEMENTALS HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HERE. THIS IS OURS!"**

" **THAT IS NOT TRUE! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"**

" **NO WAY!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Word Count:** 100
> 
>  **Notes:** _The Earth Elementals_ mini-series: Part 5 of 9
> 
> Comments? Suggestions? Requests? Feel free to drop me a message.


End file.
